The Path
by signourney
Summary: Leaving someone behind to face their doom isn't always easy [oneshot – somewhat AU ooc]


**The Path**

By: whisper

Section: beyblade

Rating: pg-13

Genre: romance/drama

Summary: somebody is leaving, / one-shot – somewhat AU - ooc

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade

A.N: just something short to suit my mood. Might make no sense at all shrug

Warning: could be a tala/bryan, depends how you look at it

**----------------------------**

Snow was falling. Slowly drawling to the floor where it would stay for a while but eventually would melt. But some snow would never reach the solid floor on this path. Two strangers stood in the midst of the dark path.

A silent strange figure, dressed in a black cloak, stood there, silent, not moving a muscle.

The only thing you could see about him were his piercing blue eyes. They held a certain emotion yet it could not be identified.

The wind blazed past him as a sigh of almost utter despair past his lips. His gaze held that of the second stranger, another cloaked figure. There was more to see of him though because he did not were his hood over his head. His eyes were a very light violet, his hair the color of lavender.

"Why." The blue eyed figure asked all of a sudden. It startled the other person out of his thoughts though he did not show it. After all it was just a simple question, wasn't it.

"Why?" He asked again, the blue eyes narrowing now.

The lavender haired _boy _automatically moved his hand up towards his own face, letting his long pale finger slide over his bruised cheek. He stared at the snow covered ground for a while before he looked up. "You know why. He did it to you too."

In response the boy seem to lop side his head though he could not see it entirely because of the large hood covering his head and most of his face. The only thing he could see really were the icy blue eyes. Those always had stood out, even when he had been younger. It was one of the boys trademarks.

"How do you know?" He asked now, his voice ice and ice cold. His eyes even more narrowed now. He seemed so though always, so emotionless, so intelligent when in fact the only intelligence the boy held was the intelligence that was stuffed in his head by them. Mostly about beyblade of course. It was what they needed him for. It was what they created him for.  
The boy was actually sort of naïve, having believed every word they had fed him since he was five or so.

"I just do. You know I know everything, Tal." He replied, moving one step forward, his face relaxed for a second. His hands moved upwards, grabbing the sides of the hood, pushing it down now, showing the boy's face.

Indeed the blue eyes were what you noticed first when you looked at him. If you weren't carefull those eyes could haunt you in your dreams. So cold, so empty, so full of..nothingness. It was scary really.

The second thing you would notice about him would be his hair. Two bloody red bangs fell in his face, moving in front of his eyes by the wind. His hair was up in two points on each side, you could compare it with dog ears, how incredibly stupid that sounded, it was true. You definetly could do that.

The third thing a person would notice would be the soft, pale skin that was on the surface. It almost seemed that if you would touch him he would break, like a little porcelain doll. That was why the other boy always had been so scared to touch him and still was, somewhere in the back of his mind.

A fourth thing that people would notice were present on that pale skin. Things that usually did not decorate the boy, bruises and cuts. He was just betting they weren't only present on his face but all over the boy's tall, slender body. His finger slid over the boy's cheek.

"Give me your hand."

"Why?"

"Just do it." He snapped, somewhat impatiently. With a quick glance to the sky he noted he didn't have much time. The sun was coming up and then...

Reluctantly the other boy handed him his slender hand. He twisted the boy's hand so the palm now faced him. The hand that was still free moved under his cloak, grabbing out an item out of his pocket. When it came into the moonlight the red haired boy noticed it was a knife, causing him to draw up a brow.

"What...?" But a finger on his thin lips silenced him.

A soft sigh past the lavender haired boy lips, like he was reading himself for something. Then he left the knife slide over the skin of the palm of the hand, pressing on it not all that softly. It caused a cut in the boys hand, the blood now seeping out, but he continued to move the knife over the skin, pressing on it. The red haired boy bit on his lip, somewhat in pain, not daring to make a sound. He tried to jerk away but the violet eyed boy kept a steady hold on the boy's wrist, not planning on letting go untill he was finished with whatever he was doing.

When he was finished, he softened his grip and the boy immediately jerked free, glaring at him now. He gripped his hand with the other one, some red drops falling on the white snow. Automatically he took some steps away from the other boy, looking at him like he was insane.

Violet eyes stormed as he looked down at the blade of the knife, the blood slowly dripping of it into the snow. He dropped it. "I.." He looked up with those stormy violet eyes. "I...goodbye!" He muttered before turning around and running away.

The other boy, the red haired one, stood still in the snow. There he stood, staring at the disappearing figure and even when he couldn't see him anymore he still kept staring down the path. Minutes past before he seemed to snap out of his daze. The snow began to come down heavier and the sun was threatening to come up. Morning was arriving. He had to go back immediately.

He turned around, running now in the opposite direction of where he had been staring at. He balded his hand and was surprised when it stung. Then suddenly he remembered what had happened earlier. Because of his daze he had sort of totally forgotten about it. He stopped running, moving his hand in front of his eyes. Then he let his finger slide over the letter carved into his hand. A B...The B of Bryan.....


End file.
